Megatron
"The error of my ways has been revealed. All this time, I thought I was fighting for what Cybertron needed. Turned out, all I did was become a cause of its destruction. All I ask is for a second chance: a chance to make things right." - Megatron Megatron, the former Leader of the Decepticons, was formerly a maniacal, single-minded brute. However, when Holly managed to get through to him, his disposition began to soften. He is also the central figure of the Megatron Trilogy. History Decepticon Attack When he entered the Hellcat Squadran Universe, Megatron allied with the Shadow Alliance. He took part in the second assault on San Francisco, where he was challenged by Optimus Prime and Holly. When Optimus was forced to take on Nod Mechs, Holly took on Megatron alone, tapping into her full Technomancer Potential, creating a massive Transformer-Like Mech, giving Megatron something to be impressed about. The 2 kept fighting, until Megatron ejected Holly from her mech in a Quantum Power Station. Then, he faced Holly in a standoff, with her threatening to kill power to the Force Field under their feet, plunging them into the Black Hole below. Thinking her to be bluffing, Megatron struck, only for Holly to prove it wasn't a bluff: with her Technomancy, she overloaded and destroyed the Force Field Projectors. Megatron was later (inadvertantly) saved when IceBite and Optimus Prime called Natalia into the fray, where she used Temporal energy to collapse and destroy the Generator's Black Hole, throwing both Megatron (who was in Fighter mode, using his engines to resist the pull of the Black Hole) and Holly (who was only barely hanging on, using her Armor's vibroblades to hold onto the wall) out of the shaft and to safety. While escaping, Megatron fired at Holly's injured body, but missed, and the blast wave knocked her out of the way of falling debris. This was later admitted by Megatron to have been an intentional move on his part. ''Redemption'' At one point, Holly's urging at Megatron, in addition to Technomancer-style reprogramming, suddenly caused Megatron to have a revelation of how much his actions had hurt Cybertron. This caused him to go into hiding, to be replaced by Megatron-2. ''Return of the Hopeful'' For the next 2 years, Megatron spied on the Coalition, trying to figure out where he fit in in the grand scheme of things in this universe. When Guardians of Justice member Aria Shadewood was brought to Kaven Base due to dreams she'd been having, and when those dreams were revealed to be Nod Plans buried in her subconscious, Megatron took it upon himself to be Aria's secret protector. He started by killing a Nod Sniper that attempted to kill her, succeeding in preventing it from dealing a fatal shot (and leaving for Hellcat Squadran investigators only a small pile of shredded flesh and bone). Later on, however, when the Decepticons took it upon themselves to kill Aria, Megatron finally revealed himself, immediately siding with the Coalition's forces. When Holly arrived in her Transformer Mech, Megatron's Change of Heart, and his voicing of his new-found determination to protect rather than destroy, caused a chain reaction in the Cyber Planet Keys (which were being stored in a Coalition Storehouse at the time) that gave Megatron and Holly's Transformer Mech the ability to combine into a Transformer known as Megatronus Ultimus. In this form, Megatron easilly defeated Megatron-2, proving his worth, and the genuineness of his defection, to the Coalition. After declining joining the Autobots, Megatron instead joined Hellcat Squadran, believing that he 'did not deserve to join Optimus's team again', but still wanting to 'make a difference'. Personality *'"Alien robots? You mean like that little Frenzy thing?"' *'"Yes, only imagine Frenzy the size of a 3 story house, wielding a massive shotgun, and in need of a SERIOUS attitude adjustment. THAT'S the bastard my team had to fight for a couple years."' * - Snow Villers and William Lennox, the latter describing Megatron, prior to his change of heart Megatron was a leader that leads with brute force, and seemed only determined to conquer everything. However, Psychological Espionage revealed that everything he did was for the sake of Cybertron. This revealed that there was a way to cause a change of heart in him, a chance that Holly (successfully) took. After that, he was remorseful of his actions and seemed determined to be ready to give up his spark if it meant redemption. Category:Transformers Category:Traitors